


Sheltered Heart

by WarlockWriter



Category: Baywatch (TV), Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Because why not make it more complicated than it needs to be?, M/M, Probably really really slow, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: Michael Knight and Mitch Buchannon meet one day in L.A. And discover there is truth to "everyone has a double in the world." This is looking like it's going to be a slow burn as their lives intersect periodically, probably mostly around significant events in each other's lives.I decided to make it Omegaverse because why not? ;)Inspired by a gif created by Falcatrecon.
Relationships: Michael Knight/Mitch Buchannon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Mitch was getting out of his Jeep when he heard a voice from across the street.

“Wow! They say everyone has a double. Apparently, they weren’t kidding!”

Mitch turned, stopped and just blinked for a moment. The man across the street looked a few years younger, but otherwise, it was like seeing himself in a mirror. Same hair, same basic build, facial features, everything. He was dressed in faded jeans and a black t-shirt with a design he couldn’t quite make out. A long-sleeve blue plaid shirt was tied around his waist, and he was leaning against a black Trans-Am. His posture was casual and somehow inviting without being slutty. As if he was open to propositioning anyone who walked by without imposing himself on them. Mitch wasn’t sure he liked it, exactly, but he thought he could respect it.

The man pushed himself off the car with a casual grace Mitch wished he could duplicate and walked toward him with a loose, inviting gait. Mitch couldn’t quite stop the small frown that crossed his face, and he was pretty sure his salt air scent got a lot stronger.

Immediately, the man’s gait turned crisp and professional. Mitch blinked in surprise at the transformation, and his nostrils twitched at the approaching scent of yeasty bread, cinnamon and apples. Omega scents? This man didn’t look or walk like an Omega. He exuded a confidence more typical of Alphas.

“I’m Michael Knight,” he said as he approached, hand outstretched.

Mitch took the hand automatically and shook it. “Mitch Buchannon.”

“Good to meet you.”

Mitch took back his hand. “Look, don’t take this the wrong way, but what is going on here? Is this some kind of joke?”

Michael gave him an easy grin. “Not sure what the right way is to take that question, but no, it’s not a joke. I’m here for work and was waiting to meet someone. Looked up and saw you.”

Mitch didn’t want to believe him. The story was so prosaic. His virtual twin shows up, and that was it. But he couldn’t really believe it was a joke. Michael was exactly his height, and his features were too perfect to be makeup. To think that anyone would have paid to surgically alter his face was laughable.

So apparently, he really did have a twin out there.

He shook his head. “Hard to believe.”

“Tell me about it.” Michael’s eyes travelled up and down Mitch’s body but in an appraising manner, not in a sexual way. He supposed he was noticing the overly loose black t-shirt and blue shorts he usually jogged in. “You’re fit, with the build of a swimmer or runner.” His eyes darted to the back of Mitch’s black Jeep. “Floatation device. You a lifeguard?”

Mitch raised an eyebrow. “And you’re trying out for the part of Sherlock Holmes?”

Michael laughed in obvious delight. “No, but I have trained myself to pay attention.”

“You a cop?” Something about him reminded him of his friend Garner.

Michael shook his head. “No. I work for the Foundation for Law and Government.”

“Sounds like a cop to me.”

“No, but I do sometimes work with the police. So, lifeguard?”

“Close. I was just promoted to lieutenant at Baywatch.”

Michael grinned. “Well done.” His attention shifted down the street. “Good talking to you, but that’s the person I needed to meet.”

Mitch followed his gaze and noted the attractive brunette in a one-piece leotard. “I won’t keep you then.”

Michael’s gaze snapped back to him. “Oh, it’s not what you’re thinking.” His eyes drifted back to the girl. “Not that I’d mind, but this really is business.”

“Okay.” Mitch had a strong suspicion that Michael would be willing to mix business and pleasure without hesitation. “Good to have met you. Weird but good.”

Michael put out his hand again, and Mitch took it, noting the other man’s strong, confident grip. “Agreed. Maybe I’ll see you again. I’m in LA often enough.”

“Sure. I’d like that.” He was surprised to realize he meant it. The situation was odd, but he found himself liking this Michael Knight and for more than just the odd physical resemblance.

Michael squeezed his hand briefly before letting go to walk toward the woman. Mitch watched them for a moment. Huh. Michael’s body language was professional. Maybe he’d misjudged. Then he noticed the spread of an easy grin and subtle head tilt. Nope. He was checking her out.

Mitch climbed into his Jeep. It had been an interesting encounter but was unlikely to be repeated. He suspected he’d remember it for quite some time.

***

Michael finished questioning the girl and walked back to KITT. Climbing in, he asked his partner, “What do you think, buddy?”

“Of the woman? She’s your type. Of Mitch Buchannon? Appearance aside, he doesn’t seem much like you.”

Michael smiled at him. “Not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad one?”

KITT’s light blinked in a fashion Michael couldn’t interpret as anything other than cheeky. “You are one of a kind, Michael.”

Michael patted KITT’s dashboard. “Yeah, so are you, partner.”

“He was telling the truth. He is a lieutenant lifeguard. Divorced with one son. Nothing much in his background except some youthful indiscretions.”

Michael lightly swatted KITT’s dash. “You checked him out? You know Devon would frown on that if it’s not for a case.”

KITT’s light blinked again. “I always check out anyone you’re interested in.”

“Who said I was interested in Mitch?”

“Your scent,” came the blunt reply.

Michael laughed again as he started KITT’s engine and they drove off. His partner wasn’t wrong. Mitch was interesting, but Michael had a job to do right now.

However, maybe one day, assuming he could get Devon to give him some vacation time, he’d come back. Baywatch Lieutenant lifeguard. Should be easy enough to find again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be mostly from Mitch's POV. Typically, Michael didn't listen.

Mitch stalked to his Jeep, feet hitting the ground hard, in time with the blood pounding in his temples. How could she do that? They’d talked about this, worked it out, he’d thought. And now this?

“Whoa! What happened?”

The familiar voice startled Mitch from his musings, and he turned around to see Michael Knight approaching, concern on his open features.

“What?”

Michael motioned in his direction. “Uh. Your faded canvas is on fire.”

Mitch blinked, realizing his scent must have gotten away from him. He concentrated for a moment, attempting to dial back his pheromones. “Sorry about that.”

Michael shrugged. “No worries. Just thought you might not have been aware of it.”

Glancing around, Mitch noticed people giving them a wide berth. One woman was making a point of crossing the street, side-eyeing him as she walked. He flushed. Usually his control was better than that. “Yeah, thanks. I hadn’t been.”

Michael held out his hand, and, as with the last time, Mitch took it without thinking about it first. “Good to see you again. But anything I can do to help out?”

Mitch noticed his “twin’s” car parked a little way off. It had an odd red light on its front bumper, and he wondered about that. “Not really. My ex is just being kind of a bitch.”

“How so?”

To his surprise, he found himself talking about Gayle and how she was suing for full custody of Hobie.

“That sucks,” Michael said when he finished.

“Yeah. I mean, yes, things have been rough between us, but I really thought this was the one thing we agreed on.”

“Anything I can do?”

Mitch appreciated the offer but shook his head. “Not really. Unless you know a way to stuff some sense into Gayle.”

“I’ve been told I have very little sense.” Michael’s grin invited a response, and he found himself smiling back. “…so I’m probably not the best for that. However….” He motioned to his car. “I was about to grab some dinner. Do you have time to eat with me?”

Mitch shook his head. “Can’t. I need to get home to make food for Hobie.” He paused, considering. Why not? “Want to come back with me? I can make enough for three. My son didn’t believe me a few weeks back when I told him about meeting you. He’s convinced you can’t really look _that_ much like me.”

Michael grinned at him. “Sure. I’m happy to provide dad cred for you.”

Mitch found himself laughing, feeling better than he had since Gayle had given him the bad news. “All right.” He hopped into his Jeep. “Follow me?”

“Sure.”

Mitch waited until Michael had gotten into his Trans Am and then started for home, quickly running through what he had in the fridge. He was pretty sure he had enough pasta to make spaghetti for three.

***

Michael followed Mitch, although he didn’t need the directions. KITT had the man’s address in his memory and commented once that Mitch’s route wasn’t the most efficient one.

“That’s what happens, buddy, when you’ve lived someplace a long time.”

“I would think living someplace would teach you the best route.”

“Not always. You get into a rut. Find one route and then never bother to try another until something happens to break your routine.”

“That makes no sense at all.”

“It does if you’re human.”

“I could offer him some advice.”

Michael laughed. “I’m not sure I’m ready to introduce you to him.”

“Why not?”

Michael shrugged as he noted Mitch pulling into a driveway. He parallel parked one house down and turned off KITT’s engine. “Not sure. Just doesn’t seem the right time yet.”

“So you do plan to see him more?”

“If he’ll have me.” Michael was fascinated by the Alpha, so like and unlike him. He usually preferred Betas, but something about this one pulled at him. Until he figured it out, he wanted to get to know him better.

He patted KITT’s dash and got out. “Keep your scanner peeled. I don’t think there’s anything here to worry about, but you never know.”

“There might be dogs.”

Michael chuckled. “There might be. Stay alert for those.”

“Always.”

Michael walked up to the house. Mitch was waiting for him. “Do you always talk to your car?”

“What? You don’t.” He didn’t know exactly why he didn’t want to tell Mitch about KITT yet. But he usually followed his instincts, and he did so this time too.

Mitch grinned. “I guess I do a little bit, yeah.”

“I think almost everyone does.” He took in the house. “This is nice. Looks cozy.”

Mitch opened the door and waved him in. “It is. Hobie and I are pretty happy here.”

Michael liked it immediately. The kitchen looked well used, and the living room was set up for comfort. It was definitely a man’s house. There weren’t many female touches. He wondered how long Mitch and his ex-wife had been divorced but wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask.

A boy pounded down the stairs. Michael could see the resemblance to Mitch.

“Damn, dad! You weren’t exaggerating!”

“Told you, pal. Hobie, this is Michael Knight. Michael, this is Hobie.”

Michael held out his hand, which the boy took, a bit hesitantly. “Good to meet you.”

“And you.” Hobie looked him up and down. “You’re younger, I guess, than my dad.”

“I think so.” He eyed Mitch. “I’m 33.”

Mitch nodded. “37. So a bit, yeah.”

“Pretty sure big hair went out several years ago.” The youngster had a twinkle in his eye as he said it, and Michael grinned back at him.

“Probably. But it’s my signature style.”

“If you say so.”

“Hobie!” Mitch chided.

Michael waved it off. “No worries. I’ve heard much worse. So what’s for dinner? Can I help?”

Mitch scowled briefly at his son but started for the kitchen. “Don’t know. Can you boil water?”

“Most days, yes.”

“Then you make the pasta, and I’ll make the sauce.”

Hobie sliced bread and spread butter and garlic. Michael handled the spaghetti easily enough, making both Buchannons laugh when he tossed a piece at the wall to check doneness.

“Can I do that next time, Dad?”

“Definitely not. Michael gets a pass because he’s a guest.”

“Aww!”

But there was no real protest to it. Hobie seemed like a really good kid. Michael found himself missing Steve again. Kids would have been nice, but that had been something for Michael Long. Not Michael Knight. He wondered if he’d ever have a chance to tell Mitch about his background.

As they cooked, Michael watched Mitch without being obvious about it. The Alpha didn’t come across as typical. He wore an apron without a hint of self-consciousness. Before he’d started cooking, he’d gone upstairs and came down wearing a sleeveless tank not cut in a typical Alpha male style. There was a softness about him that surprised Michael. Devon was no asshole of an Alpha, but he was harder than Mitch. Was it because he was a father? No, that wasn’t it. His own father had been Alpha and a good man, but no one would have mistaken him for anything but what he was. Mitch, however, smelled Alpha but didn’t always seem to act it. He was almost non-binary or fluid, but unconsciously? As if he didn’t really know what he was? Was he into men? Gayle had been a woman and Beta, according to an off-hand comment from Mitch, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything.

Michael’s thoughts came to a sudden halt. Wait? How interested in Mitch was he? And how much were his pheromones communicating?

Mitch was joking with Hobie, seemingly oblivious to the direction Michael’s thoughts were taking. Grateful he had conscious control over his pheromones, he made sure everything he was giving off was neutral. Mitch’s faded canvas, sea salt air and coconut suntan lotion were little more than a faint background scent and didn’t indicate any interest.

 _Careful, Michael. Even if you do like this guy, you don’t want to be too obvious about it._ He remembered Mitch’s reaction at their first meeting. His scent and body language had clearly communicated he wasn’t into casual. Michael had never pushed himself on an unwilling partner, and he definitely wasn’t going to start now.

Dinner was relaxed. The food was good. Michael entertained Hobie with some of his interesting missions. It was hard to describe them without giving KITT credit, but he managed. He got Mitch laughing in all the right places, which left him with a comfortable warmth deep inside. He liked Mitch’s laugh. Which was weird because it was basically the same as his.

Finally, it was late. Michael was only on his second beer, but Mitch didn’t know he didn’t have to drive himself. Hobie was rolling on the floor at Michael’s description of bikers piling up and plowing into each other. Mitch was shaking his head, but his lips were twitching. “All right, pal. Time for bed.”

“Awww! Dad.”

It was odd hearing “pal” from his “twin’s” mouth. The older man inflected it the same way he did when talking to KITT.

“Bedtime. Tomorrow is Friday, but you still have school.”

“All right.” Michael was glad to see the boy didn’t protest too much. He was a well-behaved kid.

Hobie stopped by Michael’s chair and surprised him with a sudden hug. “You’re cool. Come back?”

Michael hugged him back and smiled. “If your dad will have me.”

Hobie gave him a last squeeze and raced upstairs.

Michael stood up. “I suppose it’s time for me to go.”

Mitch stood up, nodding. “Yeah. I have to get in before the other lifeguards. Can’t let them think the boss is slacking.” He paused and added, “I’m glad you came by. Thanks. I’m still angry with Gayle, but I feel like I can handle it now.”

Michael grasped Mitch’s forearm. It was the closest they had been, to each other and coconut lotion smelled strong and good. He tried to ignore it. “Not sure what I did to help, but I’m glad it did.”

There was an awkward moment before Mitch took his arm back. “Yeah. Me too. Uh. Don’t be a stranger?”

Michael gave him a wide smile. “I’d love to come back. Good food and company.”

Mitch’s gaze dropped and apparently found a spot on the carpet fascinating. “Thanks. Safe travels.”

Michael turned to go, feeling Mitch’s eyes on his back as he went out the door.

“You seem happy,” KITT commented as he got into the car.

“It was nice. No dogs bother you?”

“No. It’s a quiet neighborhood.”

“Yeah. Well, back to the mansion. I’m sure Devon has something else for us to do.”

“He always does.”

It was many miles before Michael could stop thinking about the sweetness of coconut lotion or the warmth of the arm he’d held too briefly.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael pulled up near Mitch’s house. It had been several months since he’d seen his “twin,” and he was surprised at how much he’d missed him. However, Devon had kept him and KITT busy with mission after mission. Finally, Michael had demanded some well-earned vacation time, and the older man had relented. He’d tentatively planned to hang out on the beach, and before he knew it, he’d driven to Baywatch. Well, it _was_ a beach, right?

There was a strange car in Mitch’s driveway, and Michael hesitated before getting out of KITT. A moment later, he was glad he had. Mitch opened the door, and came out with a woman, pretty and dark-haired. The paused just outside the door for a lingering kiss.

Michael experienced an unexpected surge of jealousy, an emotion he’d rarely felt. He watched them kiss and could almost imagine Mitch’s coconut oil scent going sweet and heavy. He was too good an Alpha to let it overpower the neighborhood, but still Michael almost swore he could smell it.

“He’s aroused but they aren’t mated.” KITT’s voice pulled Michael from his thoughts. “Also, she’s a Beta.”

“What?”

“I said they aren’t mated yet, and she’s a Beta.”

Michael sometimes forgot that his partner’s sense of “smell” was so keen. The words relaxed him somewhat. “You’re sure?”

“Of course.” Unspoken was _I would never make a mistake like that._

Michael patted his partner’s dash. “Thanks, buddy.”

“Any time, Michael. I suggest you wait until she leaves. Then you go see him.” His tone grew sly. “You could finally introduce him to me. I’m sure _she_ doesn’t have a talking car.”

Michael barked out a laugh. “Oh, partner, you are way more than just a talking car.” He tilted his head. “But why are you trying to help me with Mitch?”

“I think he’d make you happy.”

Michael gave KITT a sad smile. “Yeah, maybe. But he’s obviously into women, Beta women at that.” He motioned to himself. “I’m neither.”

“Maybe, but you don’t know for certain yet.”

“Two data points…”

“Do not yet make a definite pattern.” KITT’s voice was certain.

“You know something I don’t?”

“I know you.” Now he sounded smug.

Michael couldn’t help smiling at that. “Well, yeah, but you know I’d never force myself on someone who doesn’t want me.”

“Which has never stopped you from using your not inconsiderable persuasive abilities. I have confidence in you, Michael. Plus, you still have _me_.”

“That’s true. No matter what, I still have you.”

He waited a little while before sighing and saying, “Well, wish me luck, KITT.”

“Good luck, Michael.”

He got out of the car and walked to Mitch’s door. Hesitating, he finally told himself he was being a fool, and he knocked on the door.

“Michael!” Mitch smiled broadly as he opened the door. He felt his shoulders relax at the other man’s obvious pleasure in seeing him. “Thought maybe you’d forgotten about us.”

His salt air scent was soothing, and Michael smiled back. “Never. Just been really busy with work.”

“Foundation keep you hopping?”

“Always. Although in my case, it’s more like driving than hopping. Which reminds me. Is Hobie around?” There’s something I want to show you guys.”

“Yeah, hang on.” Mitch turned to yell inside. “Hobie! Michael’s here. There’s something he wants to show us.”

Thundering footsteps announced the arrival of the boy. “Michael!”

“Hey, Hobie. Good to see you again.”

“I thought you weren’t coming back.”

Michael and Mitch exchanged amused glances. “Yeah, your dad already gave me that one. Sorry. I’ll try to get here more often.” It warmed him that the Buchannons seemed to want him around. Even if, as he suspected, nothing ever happened between him and Mitch, he’d still have another sort of family to visit.

Hobie’s eyes gleamed. “So what did you want to show us? Is it something for me?”

“Hobie!” Mitch chided.

“Well, it might be.”

Michael laughed. “As it happens, it’s not, but I hope you’ll like it.”

Hobie shifted from one foot to the other. “Then let’s go!”

“All right.” He motioned them outside, suddenly nervous they wouldn’t like KITT. But that was silly, right? Why wouldn’t they like him?

***

Mitch followed Michael and Hobie outside. He’d been briefly confused when he’d opened the door. Amanda was a Beta and her scent was very weak, but when he’d scented yeasty bread, a part of him had reacted to it, and he’d expected to her to be there, telling him she’d forgotten something. But it had been Michael instead.

He’d recovered quickly and hoped Michael hadn’t noticed his brief hesitation. He was glad to see the Omega. Every so often, he found himself thinking about him and wondering how he was doing.

Michael led them down the street to his car. Hobie was practically levitating in his excitement. As they approached, the doors popped open. Mitch raised an eyebrow. How had he done that without touching anything?

“Hobie, you climb in the back. Mitch, you take the passenger seat.”

Mitch sat in the car, wondering what he was supposed to be seeing. Hobie scrambled behind him. A second later, the boy exclaimed. “Wow! Cool!”

His son had beaten him by only a moment. The fancy dashboard took his breath away. Michael climbed in beside him and grinned at them both. Mitch idly noted there was a hint of nerves in that grin. “What do you think?”

Mitch shook his head and took in all the flashing lights. “I don’t know. It’s…I’ve never seen anything quite like it.”

“Can we ride around?” Hobie asked, his voice high with excitement.

“In a second,” Michael said. “One thing first. KITT. Want to introduce yourself?”

“Good evening, Hobie and Mitch.”

Mitch’s head shot around, searching for the source of the strange voice. It was male and pleasantly modulated. However, there was no one else in the car with them.

“Are you the car?” Hobie asked.

“I am. I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand. But my friends call me KITT.”

“Am I a friend?” the boy asked, his tone suddenly shy.

“Of course. Any friend of Michael’s is a friend of mine.”

“Cool!”

Mitch couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

“Mitch?” Michael asked.

He shook his head. “Yeah. Sorry. Uh. Not what I was expecting.” He glanced into the back seat and the shining eyes of his son. “But yes, it’s very cool. Although, how?”

“He’s my partner. Most advanced car ever. He does more than just talk. KITT, want to show off a bit?”

“Of course.”

To Mitch’s surprise, the car turned itself on, pulled out onto the street and started driving itself.

“It drives _and_ talks?” Hobie exclaimed.

“What would be the good of talking if I couldn’t drive too?”

Mitch noted the flashing lights that moved in time with the car talking. This was truly amazing. He’d supposed talking and self-driving cars would happen someday, but he’d never expected to live to see them.

“Anyone hungry?” Michael asked.

“Always!” came the instant response from Hobie.

“You just ate!” Mitch protested.

“I can eat again.”

Michael laughed. “Buddy, find us a drive through.”

“Right away, Michael.”

KITT took them unerringly to the nearest drive-through, which happened to be a McDonald’s. As KITT pulled into the lane to order, Hobie tapped him on the shoulder. “It is okay, dad?”

Mitch as a rule didn’t allow them to eat fast food, but he shrugged. “Seems like this is a special occasion, so okay.”

“You sure?” Michael asked. “We could go somewhere else?”

Mitch shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

Michael ordered a Big Mac, fries and chocolate shake. Hobie begged for and got the biggest strawberry shake they had. Mitch contented himself with a small chocolate shake. He almost ordered an apple pie, but something made him hesitate. Was it the strong scent of cinnamon and apples that permeated the car? It bothered him a bit how much he liked it.

KITT parked, and they ate. Mitch had to appreciate that this allowed them to eat with the car.

Michael nodded in the direction of the dash. “As long as I don’t spill anything, he prefers to have me eat with him.”

“I still have a stain from that ketchup.” KITT’s tone was reproving.

“It was one time.”

“Once was enough.”

Mitch had to smile at the easy banter between car and man. Suddenly, he was glad Michael had decided to introduce them.

On the way back, Hobie asked to sit in the driver’s seat.

“As long as you don’t touch anything,” KITT said.

“I won’t. Promise.”

Michael started to move to the back seat, but Mitch said, “No, it’s your car. I’ll sit in the back.”

“You’re going to regret that.” Michael had a smile in his voice.

He was right. KITT’s back seat was very small, but Hobie’s delight made it worthwhile. All the way back to the house, KITT explained his various functions and answered eager questions from Hobie.

Mitch was almost sorry to get back to the house. He’d enjoyed this. “Can you come in for a bit, Michael?”

The other man shook his head. “No. We’ve got to get going. Always another mission, you know.”

“You deserve some vacation time, you know?”

Something was off with Michael’s scent, but Mitch couldn’t quite place it.

“You’re right. Maybe soon. Anyway, glad you liked KITT.”

Hobie hugged Michael and ran a hand down KITT’s hood. “That’s okay, right, KITT?”

“Of course. As I said, you can’t hurt my finish.”

“Thanks, KITT! Thanks, Michael! This was great!”

Mitch found himself nodding along. It had been.

Michael hesitated a moment before holding out his hand. Mitch took it, noting the warmth of the skin under his.

“Until next time?” Michael’s question was oddly shy.

“Of course,” Mitch responded. “Maybe not so long until next time?”

Michael dropped his gaze. “Yeah. We can probably manage that.”

He got in and drove off. Mitch and Hobie watched him go, waiting until KITT was out of sight.

“I wish he’d been able to stay, dad.”

Mitch watched where the car had turned the corner. “Yeah, pal. So do I.”

They walked together back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

“Michael, we need to go to Baywatch. Right now.”

Michael’s head snapped up. He’d been dozing while KITT drove. “What happened?”

“He just lost one of his lifeguards. He’s the lieutenant. Am I right in that he doesn’t have anyone to talk to about it?”

Michael was nodding. “Yeah. I mean, there’s his captain, but I’m not sure he’s the right guy either.”

“I was thinking that.”

“How quickly can you get us there?”

“Four hours and ten minutes, if I push the speed limit a bit.”

Michael smiled. Obviously, Mitch was important to KITT too. He didn’t offer to break the law for just any reason. “Do it, buddy. Guess I’ll have to talk to Devon and explain.”

“I’ve developed a sudden malfunction in my communications equipment. Truly awful. Devon won’t be able to contact us until I finish a low-level diagnostics.”

Michael had to laugh at KITT’s smug tone. “And how long do you think that will take?”

“At least ten hours.”

“Four hours to get there and enough time to talk to Mitch and give him a sympathetic ear. Convenient.”

“Isn’t it, though?”

Patting KITT’s dash, Michael shook his head in admiration of his partner. “What would I do without you?”

“Remain single and horny?”

Michael’s laugh was explosive. “Still not convinced Mitch is ever going to get horizontal with me.”

“That’s all right. I’m told that walls are very good for sex.”

It was several miles before he could stop laughing.

***

Mitch sat on his couch. The level in the bottle next to him had dropped steadily over the last few hours. He was glad Hobie was in bed. He’d never wanted his son to see him drunk, but nothing less was dispelling the image of the last time he’d seen Jill alive.

She’d been doing so well. They’d been sure she was on the mend. And then…then she was dead. Just like that. It wasn’t fair. He was going to miss her for a long time.

A knock sounded at the door. He thought about ignoring it. He didn’t really want to talk to anyone. But what if it were Shauni? Or one of the other lifeguards? He was their lieutenant. It was his job to be there for them. He got to his feet, proud that he only swayed a little, and made his careful way to the door. Opening it, he closed his eyes briefly at the welcome apple and cinnamon scent.

“Mitch? KITT was monitoring the news and heard what happened.”

Mitch opened his eyes, forcing himself to ignore the tantalizing scent. “Michael. You didn’t have to come all this way.”

“No. I didn’t. But I wanted to. May I come in?”

Mitch moved to one side to let him in. Michael headed straight for the bottle on the coffee table. “How much of this have you had tonight?”

Mitch forced himself to remain upright as he walked back to the couch. “Most of it, I think. I might have lost track a few shots ago.”

Michael steadied him. “Then I’m going to cut you off. You need to talk, I think, more than you need to drink.”

Mitch dropped heavily onto the couch. “Yeah. You’re probably right.”

“What happened? KITT didn’t have many details. Just something about a shark?”

Mitch shook his head, regretting immediately how much it made the world spin. “Not the shark’s fault. An idiot restaurant owner wanted a shark derby, and he planted something to attract the sharks. It also made them unusually aggressive. Jill was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“That’s rough. I’m sorry.” Michael sat down next to him, close enough that Mitch could catch the occasional hint of his scent. “And I’m guessing you’re the one who’s had to be strong for everyone. And had no one to talk to about it.”

Mitch glanced at him, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “Yeah. How’d you know?”

Michael gave him a half-smile. “I’ve been in the military. I know how leadership and chain of command goes.”

“You’re here to give me someone to talk to?” Mitch was surprised. It was such a generous gesture and one he didn’t feel he deserved. He was Alpha. He was supposed to be strong for everyone else.

“Yeah. You’re a leader, not a saint. You need someone to lean on? I’m here.”

Before he realized it, Mitch was literally leaning on Michael, and it felt so good. Why did it feel so much better even than leaning on Amanda? He shook off that thought, knowing deep down he wasn’t ready for the exploration that would entail. For now, he just wanted to lean against someone and let them be strong for him. For a little while.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitch was in his office, turning papers with little enthusiasm. Signing off on reports was easily the least favorite part of his job.

A ringing phone was a welcome distraction. “Buchannon here.”

“Mitch? Are you available?”

Mitch frowned. “KITT?” He was surprised to hear anxiety in the AI’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Michael. I think he needs you.”

Mitch was out of his chair before he was aware of moving. “Where are you?”

“Five minutes from Baywatch headquarters.”

“I’ll meet you out there.” He hung up and was out of his office in a moment. “Ben. Can you take over for a while?”

The older man limped over. “Of course, Mitch. What’s wrong?”

“A friend needs me.”

Ben nodded. “Then off you go. I’ve got this covered.”

“Thanks, Ben.”

He hurried down the stairs and out the door to the parking lot. Five minutes seemed like five hours as he wondered what had happened to Michael. He had to be alive, or KITT wouldn’t say he needed Mitch. But what could happen to make Michael need a lifeguard lieutenant? Michael was the one who did important things and righted wrongs. Mitch just pulled people out of the water. Sure, he saved people, but it wasn’t the same thing at all.

In the distance, he saw the familiar black T-Top, and he relaxed when he saw Michael upright in the driver’s seat. Yes, he was alive, and he looked healthy. KITT slowed and stopped in front of him. His passenger door opened. “Thank you for coming, Mitch.” The car’s voice was smooth, but he still heard some tension in it. Climbing in, he looked Michael up and down.

“What happened?”

Michael’s head was tilted, and his eyes were narrowed, as if in confusion. “Not really, no, KITT.”

Mitch blinked, unsure what that meant. “Say what?”

“May I explain, Michael?”

The Omega waved a hand. “Yeah. You’ll probably do a better job than I will.”

KITT pulled out of the parking lot and drove slowly down the street. Mitch supposed he thought better while moving? “Michael…lost his memory recently. It’s come back some, but not all the way. He’s lost about the last two years.” There was a pause, and Mitch was going to ask what had happened, but then KITT continued.

“I don’t think Michael ever told you that he didn’t always look this way.”

Mitch’s mouth shut with an audible _snap._ What did that mean? After a moment as his brain presented him with all sorts of possibilities, which grew more improbable as they progressed, he finally managed to ask. “What does that mean, exactly?” He glanced at Michael, whose expression was resigned.

“May I, Michael?” KITT asked.

The other man waved a hand. “Might as well. Not like I remember any of it.”

KITT briefly explained about Michael Long, his “death” and then rebirth as Michael Knight, with a new face. Mitch listened in shock, having no reason to disbelieve it but still shocked. He remembered his offhand thought when he first saw Michael that surgically altering a face to look like his was preposterous. But apparently that’s exactly what happened. Or sort of. Michael had been altered to look like someone’s son? How disturbing was that?

However, all he could say was, “That’s some story. I’m not doubting you, KITT, but I had no idea.”

“Michael doesn’t talk about it unless he has to. Although I suspect he would have told you some day.”

“So looking at me isn’t really weird for you because it’s not what you think you look like?”

Michael shook his head. “Yes and no. I mean, I’ve seen this face in the mirror enough times by now to know it’s mine. But it doesn’t feel like mine, so yours isn’t as startling to me as I guess it should be?”

“What happened to make you lose your memory?”

KITT answered. “An explosion threw him twelve feet, and he came down on his head, jarring his brain and causing a concussion.”

Mitch nodded. “Yeah. That would do it. So, you don’t remember becoming Michael Knight at all?”

Michael nodded slowly. “No, I don’t remember that at all.” He gave a small shudder. “All things considered, that might be a mercy.”

“Anything else you remember?”

“Some things have come back. A part of me knew, deep down, that KITT was a friend, but…well it was pretty confusing. Still is.”

“I can imagine.” He looked at KITT’s voice box. “You are both always welcome here, but…uh…shouldn’t you be in familiar places? You know. To help bring his memory back?”

“Scent is powerful in memory, and Michael says he keeps smelling faded canvas and sea salt.” From his tone, Mitch thought KITT would shrug if he could. “That meant you, I thought. So maybe bringing him here would help?”

Mitch colored a little. He didn’t think much about his scent, less so since his wife had left. “Uh. Yeah. I guess I can see that.” He looked at Michael. “Is this the right scent?” He was almost mortified to ask the question, but he did anyway.

Michael was frowning, and his nostrils widened. “Yes. That’s what I was remembering.”

Mitch wasn’t certain what to say next. “Um. Does it help you remember?”

Michael nodded slowly. “I think so. I remember…food? Shakes? Did we eat at McDonald’s?”

Mitch wasn’t sure it was a compliment to have his scent remind someone of McDonald’s, but he supposed having anything come back was good. “Yeah. We ate there with Hobie the time you introduced us to KITT.”

“Hobie?”

“My son.”

Michael’s brows were furrowed. “About ten?”

“Yes. You are remembering!”

“I guess so.” He shook his head. “It’s so awkward. I have little bits and pieces, but nothing fits together.”

Mitch glanced at his watch. It was almost time for Hobie to get home from school. “Want to head back to my place? Hobie will be home soon. I can fix us something to eat. Do you remember if you like spaghetti?” He held his breath, wondering what Michael would say.

There was a long pause, but the Omega finally smiled. “I cooked the pasta for you guys, didn’t I?”

Mitch felt a wide grin spread across his face. “You did!”

“Yeah. Guess that means I like it. Going home with you would be nice. I mean, if it’s not too much trouble.”

His apple and cinnamon scent was muted, matching the uncertainty in his tone. Mitch felt an unexpected quiver of excitement in the pit of his stomach at “going home with you.” Well, he did enjoy spending time with Michael. “Not too much trouble at all. Hobie’ll be home from school in about an hour, and we have meatballs left over from when I made a big batch this weekend.”

“Want me to take you back to headquarters so you can pick up your truck?” KITT asked.

“Yeah. Good idea. You know the way to my house, right, KITT? I can meet you there?”

“Of course.”

“All right. Sounds like a plan.”

***

KITT drove through streets that seemed _almost_ familiar to Michael. Like they twitched on the edge of his memory.

“Do you remember the route, Michael?” KITT asked.

“Sort of. I think we turn left up here?”

“That’s correct. Coming to see Mitch seems to be helping.”

They pulled up in front of a well-kept house, and KITT stopped. Michael looked it over. Something seemed wrong about it. “This isn’t Mitch’s house.” His eyes darted down the street, and he saw another house on the corner. He pointed to it. “That’s his house.”

“Very good. You’re right.” KITT turned around and drove back to the house Michael had pointed out. A moment later, a black truck pulled up and parked. Mitch got out.

“You made it.”

“I tested Michael by parking next to the wrong house. He knew it was the wrong one and remembered the correct one.”

Michael climbed out of KITT to join the other man.

“Good,” Mitch said. “Things are coming back.”

“I guess. It’s just so slow, though.”

“Come on inside. Hobie’ll be here in a couple of minutes. Maybe you’ll remember more when you see him.”

The inside of Mitch’s house was familiar, somewhat. He remembered the kitchen but not the living room. Had he ever been upstairs? He didn’t think so but couldn’t be sure.

Before he could decide to ask or not, a whirlwind of boy burst into the house. “Michael! Michael!” His arms were full of boy and innocent, pre-presentation scent. It was just familiar enough to be good.

“Hobie!” Mitch scolded. “We just got here. Let Michael at least sit down.” His voice grew serious. “And there’s something you need to know.”

Hobie peered at his dad from the security of Michael’s arms. “What? You’re okay, right, Michael?”

He found himself hugging the boy. “Sort of. I lost my memory.”

“But you remember us, right?” His tone was pleading.

Michael smiled. “A little bit. But not all the way.”

Hobie rested his head on Michael’s side. “I’ll tell you everything.”

Michael ruffled the boy’s hair. He didn’t really remember him, but something about this felt right. “As long as you don’t embellish it, okay?”

“I wouldn’t do that!”

By the time spaghetti had been served, Hobie had filled him in on such important facts as “KITT is the coolest car. You gotta remember him, right?” and “I loved the story about how you took out the hillbilly bad guys in that one town.”

As Hobie told his stories back to him, Michael thought maybe he remembered some of them. He concentrated on the boy to distract himself from the man. Mitch’s scent was familiar. And comfortable. Had they dated? His eyes darted to the stairs. Had he been up there? In Mitch’s bed? He didn’t _think_ so. Mitch’s attitude was all friend with no hint of lover. But then why was his scent so comfortable? And comforting?

There was no way to answer the questions, although he supposed he could ask KITT when they left.

Finally, Mitch said, “All right, Hobie. Time for bed. It’s a school night.”

Michael expected a protest and was impressed when the boy got up, gave Mitch a hug and then came over to hug him. “I’m sorry you don’t remember everything, but I hope my stories helped a little?”

Michael hugged him back. “They did. Thank you.”

Hobie grinned and ran upstairs. Michael stood up. “I suppose I should be getting back now.”

Mitch licked his lips once before saying. “It’s late. You’re welcome to stay here if you’d like.”

“KITT will do the driving, so it’s fine. I don’t want to be a bother.”

Mitch smiled, although it was shy. “It’s no bother. I’m sure you’ll be more comfortable. I’ll even let you have my bed.” He bit his lip. “I mean alone, of course. Uh. Shit. That was awkward, wasn’t it?”

Michael chuckled. “Not at all. I knew what you meant. I’ll take up your offer of staying, but the couch is fine. I won’t put you out of your own bed.”

He thought he saw a flash of relief cross the other man’s face. “All right. I’ll cook you a big breakfast to send you on your way in the morning.”

“Thank you.”

Mitch brought down sheets and a couple of pillows. Michael stripped down to his shorts and settled on the couch. The upholstery smelled of Mitch: warm sea air and cool lotion. It soothed him. And, at the same time, made him wish he were upstairs, curled around the man.

It took him a long time to go to sleep.

***

The next morning, Mitch fed him the breakfast he’d promised.

“You look tired.” the lifeguard said, concern overlaying his sea salt scent.

“Brain won’t shut down,” Michael said. “Half-formed memories were flitting around all night, but I couldn’t grasp any of them. They would just slip away.”

“Must be frustrating.”

“Incredibly.”

Hobie bounced downstairs and gave Michael a hug. “Can you stay another day?”

“No, I can’t,” he said as he hugged the boy back. “I need to get back to the case. I think I have an idea to get my memories back.” Mitch had turned back to the stove, frying another egg. Michael watched him for a moment, hoping memories of Mitch would come back with the others. “But I’ll be back,” he continued. “Hopefully as the Michael you remember.”

Mitch walked to the table, sliding eggs and bacon on Hobie’s plate. “Any Michael is welcome here, no matter how much or little you remember. Come back once this case is done. It’s always good to have you here.”

Michael smiled at him. “Thank you. I appreciate that.”

He finished breakfast and made his goodbyes. Hobie gave him a long, hard hug. “Come back soon, Michael.”

“As soon as I can.”

Mitch surprised him with a hug too, not as long or as tight as Hobie’s but it was long enough to give Michael a good scent of lotion and canvas. He stopped himself from inhaling too obviously.

Mitch pulled back. “Good hunting.”

“Thank you.”

He left the house and walked to KITT, waiting patiently.

“Did you have a good evening?” the car asked as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“I did. Got a question, pal.”

“Of course, Michael.”

He started the engine and drove for a few blocks, getting the courage to ask it. KITT waited for him, and he sensed it wasn’t the first time his partner had waited him out. Finally, he asked, “Mitch and I… We haven’t…dated. Have we?”

“No, Michael. Though you were definitely interested in him, but you’ve never asked, and Mitch hasn’t seemed aware of your interest.”

Huh. He made a mental note to keep a rein on his scent the next time he visited. If they hadn’t gotten to that point, he didn’t want to scare off the lifeguard. There was something about him. Something that he liked, and he hoped maybe there was a chance for something in the future. Mitch’s scent was reassuring. It almost felt like home, which was odd since they’d never dated, but Michael didn’t question it.

That scent felt like one of few constants in his life right now.

***

Mission over, memory somewhat returned, Michael drove back to LA, hoping the offer still stood. Michael ran his hands over the steering yoke. The gesture felt familiar, and he knew he’d done it many times. Memories popped in at random times. Playing a video game and KITT teasing him that games were not “learning about computers.” Driving into the Foundation truck. That had been familiar to him, muscle memory guiding him through the precise positioning. Other things too. Some of the missions he and KITT had been on together. Laughing with Devon in the truck. Teasing with April.

They were coming back steadily enough to give him confidence they would all eventually return. He smiled at his small deception. He remembered more than he’d admitted to Devon, but he’d wanted some time off. Time to go back to a cozy cottage which was starting to feel oddly like home.

KITT left him to his musings. He was a good partner. Conversation when he wanted it. Comfortable silence when he didn’t.

As they pulled up to Mitch’s house, Michael saw the black truck parked in the driveway. Good, he was home. Still, his stomach jumped a bit as he walked up to knock on the door.

It opened immediately to a smiling Mitch. “I saw you pull up. Good to have you back.” A pause. “Did it work? Did more memories come back?”

Michael smiled back. “Some. I still have holes, but they are returning pretty steadily.” Now he remembered that he had never been upstairs in this house. Never been in Mitch’s bedroom.

“Something wrong?” Mitch asked as he moved to allow Michael inside.

Crap. He must have let something slip in his scent. He needed to be careful about that. He had no reason to think Mitch would ever want him, but he didn’t intend to ruin this easy friendship they had. “No. Just odd things come back at random times. I realized I’ve never seen the upstairs of your house.” He hoped that didn’t come across as too weird, especially since he was pretty sure Hobie was home. Faint rock music drifted down the stairs. He thought he almost recognized it.

Mitch smiled. “Not much up there unless you really enjoy the look of a ten-year old’s bedroom, but if you want?” He motioned to the stairs.

Now that he’d started down this, he realized he was committed. He went up the stairs. The music was coming from the first room. Hobie suddenly popped his head out of the doorway. “Michael! You came back. Have you remembered everything?”

Michael shook his head. “Not everything, but a bit more.”

“Come in and see my room!”

Michael stepped in. It was a normal boy’s room with posters on the wall--surfing and jet skis predominating--clothes on the floor and toys strewn everywhere. Now he could hear the music clearly, and memory flooded back.

_He and Steve on stage, moving together to the music, singing as if they would never see each other again._

_Can`t sleep at night, no appetite_ _  
Which way is up, which way was right_

He’d forgotten their more recent meeting until now. And it hurt.

“Do you like the music, Michael?” Hobie asked.

He realized he had been swaying in time to it. Mitch was giving him a concerned look. “Uh, yeah. I do.”

“The one singer sounds a bit like you! It’s why I like this album so much.”

Michael forced himself to smile. “I guess he does. I knew the other one, Steve, once. Nice guy.”

“Cool!”

Mitch took his arm and nudged him toward the stair. “Hobie. Dinner’ll be ready soon. Go ahead and wash up.”

“Okay, dad!”

Hobie ran for what Michael assumed was the bathroom while he and Mitch went back down the stairs. “You okay? You’re worrying me a bit, Michael.”

He tried to shake off his mood. And the sudden flood of memories. _Steve in the car, riding away, waving back at him. Never to see him again._

“Yeah, I’m fine. I hadn’t thought about Steve in a long time is all.”

“You knew him…before. When you were Michael Long?”

“Yeah.”

From Mitch’s expression, he knew the other man knew there was more to it, but he let it go. “All right. How about dinner?”

“Sounds good.”

The evening was pleasant. A few more memories came back, enough that Michael was confident everything would come back eventually. Hobie was a delight. Michael hadn’t thought about kids much, as far as he could remember, but he thought a son like Hobie would be a fine thing to have.

By the time he left to go back to the Foundation, he was certain. Somehow, some way, he was going to get Mitch.


End file.
